Earthbound
by StarsandSunKissed
Summary: Post-TJM. After Arnold rejects Helga and everyone finds out her secret Helga winds up in a rather unexpected position: dead. After being given a second chance at life, she becomes embroiled with a task: keeping others safe with her new Angelic powers and keep people away from finding out her secret before her mission is complete. Supernatural, Friendship w/some Romance.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

In the days and weeks following the trip to San Lorenzo and the events that took place, Helga couldn't help but think about what the future held. Arnold's parents had finally returned, the class made it through El Sombra and his band of pirates and she and Arnold had finally kissed-at least, until Gerald interrupted them. It was everything Helga had dreamed of and more, yet something was not right...normally nothing was right in her life, but for once she embraced Arnold's philosophy of looking on the bright side and hope was high in her heart that Arnold had finally returned her affections and they would be the couple she spent much of her life dreaming of.

While it was pretty unusual for Arnold to take more than a few days to face someone, let alone a month, she figured he wanted to get reacquainted his parents.

"Criminy Helga," She muttered aloud, rushing out to the bus stop after another morning of Miriam's smoothie induced slurs and Bob's blubbering of Pataki pride, "Get a hold of yourself! He just has to get used to his parents being back before we start hanging out. No big deal."

Yet in the back of her mind she felt differently. What if he didn't want to talk about it and they would never go out? What if he didn't like her-like her, let alone return her love in equal measure? The bus arriving broke her train of thought and she boarded. Taking her seat next to her closest friend Phoebe she was about to get lost in thought again when she was interrupted.

"Helga?", Phoebe softly asked, "Are you in distress? You seem distant."

Helga shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze and looking at her friend, "Yeah everything is fine Pheebs. Just thinking, that's all."

Phoebe nodded, "Okay. You know you can always discuss your troubles with me, Helga." and gave a small smile.

Helga in a rare show of affection, returned it. "Thanks."

After picking up a few more people the bus stopped at PS 118, allowing Helga to finally reach a conclusion of how she was going handle the Arnold situation.

 _Guess I'll have to talk with him at lunch._ As much as the thought scared her, the longer she avoided clearing the air the more things would slip into "heat of the moment" just like after Scheck almost took over the neighborhood and she confessed to him.

. . .

For the first time in a long time, almost forever, Arnold finally felt complete. He had reunited with his parents, the boarders were getting along and Grandma wasn't acting so eccentric-it was great, nearly perfect except for one small thing.

Helga G Pataki.

Arnold sighed, looking up beneath the stars. She was a miracle and played a big part in helping him find his parents along with Gerald- and in keeping them all alive after they left the main group. And yet he could remember all the arguments, the bullying and annoying remarks, and couldn't help but wonder if her help was genuine.

 _Speaking of genuine.._.he blushed.

Her supposed love for him, and their kiss in the jungle reminded him of when the neighborhood was almost taken over and their kiss on the rooftop. Was Helga really in love with him? There were too many conflicting actions but he had a hunch it was yes. Did he feel the same? ...he had no clue. When they spent time together and she wasn't so pushy and aggressive she wasn't too bad, but those moments were far and few between compared to how she normally acted previously. Ever since they got back from San Lorenzo Helga was pretty...quiet. She wasn't as mean or pushy or arrogant as before but she also wasn't as talkative nor had she been writing as much.

What happened?

Maybe she was in a good mood, or perhaps she was waiting for something. Nonetheless she was somewhat positive and Arnold was content with that. As he drifted off to sleep he made the decision to talk to Helga the next day.

. . .

The school day, like most up until lunch was uneventful. Mr. Simmons' entire 5th grade class noticed Helga's mood change but no one dared to comment on it. After all, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. As lunch time came Helga steeled her resolve and made it her mission to talk to Arnold about their current...status. Halfway through the lunch period Helga looked over at Arnold's table hoping to catch his eye so that they could leave and talk without much fuss but he wasn't paying much attention. After 5 minutes of doing so without success Helga groaned in frustration and got up. Criminy Arnoldo, can't you look over here for two seconds?

Phoebe looked up at her friends ascending form, putting down her bento box, "Helga? Where are you going?"

"To talk to Arnoldo. There's a few things we have to discuss." Helga walked over to Arnold's table with determination, doing her best to suppress her fears. Phoebe sighed, going back to her lunch. She knew about the kiss in the Jungle thanks in part to Gerald and the blondes' rather strange behavior afterwards, but she feared Helga's emotional state was at stake. According to Gerald, Arnold was still pretty conflicted and wasn't sure what to think about Helga and her affections towards him. She hoped that whatever transpired between the two of them would stay between the two of them, for Helga's sake.

"Hey Hairboy!" Helga shouted, approaching the boys' table, making Arnold's eyes widen in shock.

 _Oh boy...I assumed we would talk after school but-_ "Oh man! Arnold, it was nice knowing you." Gerald said, interrupting Arnold's thoughts. While Gerald knew something was going on between the two, having witnessed the kiss, Arnold refused to indulge his curiosity further. He did decide to keep up appearances for his kind-hearted friend.

"Jeez Arnold, what did you do to Helga?" Stinky said in between spoonfuls of lemon pudding.

Sid nodded, "Yeah, she was fine this morning! Did you try talking to her or something?" Arnold shook his head, "Nope, but", he stood up, "I better go and find out what's wrong."

Gerald shook his head, "You're a bold kid Arnold, good luck."

"Thanks," he replied before heading over to Helga, meeting her halfway. "Hi Helga."

"Football head, follow me. You and I have to have a little talk." Helga said brusquely before she could lose her nerve. By now some people were starting to take notice, and Arnold quickly followed Helga outside.

Making sure they weren't followed, Helga went into her office (an unused janitor's' closet) with Arnold on her heels and shut the door. Turning on the dim light bulb above Helga finally let out a breath of relief.

After an awkward silence Arnold spoke up, "So um...I figured you want to talk about...well, you know." he flushed nervously. What am I supposed to say to her?

"Uh yeah, that's right!" Helga said, hoping the inadequate lighting would hide her reddening cheeks, to no success. "We haven't had the chance to talk about it bucko, which I way I want to get it out of the way now."

"Okay." Arnold nodded.

Silence.

Helga quietly spoke up first, "Arnold...I um, really like you... a lot."

Arnold however could barely hear her, "Huh?"

"I like you Arnold," she responded slightly louder. Come'on, Arnold just listen!

"Helga, I can't hear you. Could you please-"

"I LOVE YOU! CRIMINY ARNOLD HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? I'VE LOVED YOU AND YOUR STUPID FOOTBALL HEAD FOR EIGHT YEARS NOW!" Helga exclaimed, finally and truly letting go of her feelings for the football headed boy. "And I was wondering," She said at a normal volume, "If you liked me back bucko." She was tired of always having to be tough and hiding her feelings for him, to him. At least if he rejected her it would stay between the two of them and she could put back her mask quickly, albeit not easily.

Arnold stood in slight disbelief. He had his doubts but now he finally knew for sure, but he didn't know exactly how he felt towards her. "Helga," He started gently, "I don't know what to say."

Helga could feel her heart breaking, "W-what do you mean hairboy? What about... the kiss?" Well, kisses, but the first weren't really count since he couldn't kiss me back...

Arnold looked to the floor, "I like you a lot, you're smart, pretty and funny-"

She couldn't help but get angry at his indecisiveness despite her heart lifting slightly at the complements, "So! What's the problem here paste for brains?"

"Your attitude!" Arnold said, trying not to get too annoyed, "You always act so rude to everyone, even me! How am I supposed to li-love someone who's almost anyways so mean to people?"

Helga sank to the floor as her knees buckled beneath her, "I-"

"You're even mean to Lila and Phoebe! And they're the nicest people around!" Arnold continued, barely hearing her, "Maybe if you were nicer I could give it a try, but I don't want to date someone who hates everyone, including me."

 _Criminy, I should have known he could never like me_ , she thought completely defeated. "Whatever Hairboy. Don't let the door hit you on the way out," She finally said after a long silence, attempting to get her former bravado back.

"We can still be friends, Helga," Arnold said softly, trying not to completely hurt her, "You're still a pretty amazing person." He gave a soft smile.

Just not amazing enough to date, eh Hairboy? She thought glumly, "You can leave now, Arnoldo."

He sighed and headed towards the door, "Don't be a stranger, Helga."

"GOOD RIDDANCE." She said aloud after he left, succumbing to her tears.

. . .

Helga left the closet, wiping her tears quickly and decided to head to the ladies' room before class started.

 _Stupid football head._ She opened in the door and headed to the sink. How could he do this to me? Helga looked at her reflection, attempting to put on the indifferent look she had mastered for many years.

But all that looked back at her was the face of a heartbroken girl. She sighed, letting out a regretful sob before shaking her head and washing her face. _Snap out of it, Helga ol' girl. Even if my towheaded once angel betrayed me I can still keep my love for him a secret from the others. He wouldn't dare tell if he knows what's good for him,_ she scowled, pulling a paper towel and drying her face. Tossing the used towel into the wastebasket she left the room and headed to her classroom, since class was about to begin.

Little did she know what kind of surprise was waiting for her there...

. . .

"Nadine, you will not believe what I heard from, ugh, Curly." Rhonda Llyod said as she sat down at her desk, turning around to face her partner in crime, "He claims to have overheard Arnold and Helga's conversation after they left the lunchroom. It seems our own Helga have been in love with Arnold! Can you believe it?"

Nadine rose an eyebrow, "Whoa, are you sure? She seems to hate him the most out of all of us."

Rhonda, briefly glancing at her nails replied, "Yes, well, it seems Helga has been doing that in order to fool us all. After all, her secret could throw us all in for a loop."

"Who's secret!" Harold came in, followed by Sid, Stinky and Gerald, "Is it about food? 'Cause I'm starving!"

"No, it's not about food, Harold, " Rhonda rolled her eyes, "It's about Helga's huge crush on Arr-nold," she smirked and fluttered her eyelashes for effect.

Harold widened his eyes, "Whaaa? HELGA LOVES ARRR-NOLD?!" He started laughing, "Hah!"

"Yeah, according to Curly, or course," Rhonda said out of boredom, "He told me this in exchange for a" -she shuddered- "date. Ugh."

"Well, I reckon that explains why she's always so mean to him," Stinky finally spoke up.

"Yeah, us knowing her secret wouldn't make her so mean and scary anymore," Sid replied, "How did Curly find this out anyway?"

"He overheard them talking in Helga's office during lunch when he was coming back from the bathroom, apparently," Rhonda said, now fully in gossip mode, "Helga told Arnold about it and he totally rejected her. He said she's just so mean and he couldn't see them together."

"Wow, I almost feel sorry for her," Nadine said, "That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah? Well I don't!" Harold said now over his shock, "Arnold's right, she's so mean and bossy!"

Sid chuckled, "Yeah, who would like her anyway?" He looked up at Stinky, "No offense."

Stinky shook his head, "None taken."

"I can't wait to tell the rest of the class about this juicy gossip," Rhonda continued, "We can finally get Helga back for all these years of insults and pranks!"

 _Man! Arnold's got a problem on his hands..._ Gerald finally decided to give his input, "Come on guys, are you really gonna get back at Pataki?"

Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Harold and Nadine just looked over at him. "YES!"

"I mean come on Gerald, it's payback time! I thought you of all people would understand."

"She's soo mean!"

"She has it coming!"

"Madame Fortress Mommy!"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Whatever." _Well, that didn't so work...so much for trying Arnold's reasoning. Maybe I can still tell Arnold and warn Pataki before-_

"Hey guys," Arnold walked in, and noticing everyone looking at him asked, "What's going on?"

 _-it's too late._ "Arnold! Th-"

"HELGA LOVES ARNOLD! HELGA LOVES ARNOLD! HAHAHA!" Harold interrupted, shouting as the rest of the class came in after, sans Helga. Phoebe silently gasped, sharing a look with Gerald before turning towards the entrance and rushing out to find Helga and at least give her some time to think up an excuse. Pushing past her muttering peers she went into the hall, keeping a lookout for Helga. Deciding that no one was approaching she went left going down the hallway to continue her search. Little did she know that after she turned the corner, Helga approached the classroom from the right...

. . .

"What are you guys talking about?" Arnold nervously asked. How do they know? I haven't even told Gerald yet!

Rhonda flipped her hair with a scoff, "Oh please, don't try to deny it Arnold, Curly told me everything." He looked over at Curly who merely gave a devious smirk. "And I, for one, think you made the right choice. I mean you and Helga together? It's absolutely unfathomable!"

"Boy Howdy, could you imagine practically being her slave?" Sid exclaimed, "I rather eat moldy cheese!"

Stinky agreed, "Willikers Arnold, it must have been hard to let 'er down easy without getting hurt."

"Guys, Helga's not like that," Arnold flushed, trying to defend her. "It wasn't a big deal. Can we just pretend none of this happened?"

"HAH! NO WAY ARE WE EVER LETTING THIS GO!" Harold laughed obnoxiously.

At that moment Helga walked in, bloodshot eyes and a near perfect mask on, yet sadness and hurt cracked through. See the crowd gathered around, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Hey! What's going on here? Out of the way!"

Harold snickered, covering his mouth and turning away while everyone else (sans Arnold and Gerald) smirked.

 _Do these lamebrains know?_ Helga frowned, pushing back her nervousness, "Seriously, someone better tell me what's going on here or-"

"What? You'll pound us," Rhonda commented out of boredom as she waved her hand, "Please, if you love Arnold of all people you can't be that tough, now can you?"

Helga's eyes widened, hoping and praying to whatever God that was out there that Simmons would be returning soon, "W-what? That's ridiculous!"

"Ooh, I'm Helga, and I've loved Arnold since preschool! Ha ha!" Harold said, fluttering his eyelashes and making a dainty pose while the rest of the class laughed at Helga's misfortune. She bit back a lip quiver and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You chuckleheads don't know anything."

"We know enough to make your life miserable," Iggy said, "Just like you made ours, Helga."

"Yeah!" said Danny (Peapod Kid), "You-"

"Helga!" Phoebe burst into the classroom, looking back and forth between Helga and the others. _Oh no. I'm far too late..._ "I've been attempting to locate you!" Before she continue however, Mr. Simmons walked in and shooed everyone into their seats, starting the history lesson.

 **. . .**

Soon enough, school was over and Helga was among the first to leave the school, trying to get away from the building that represented anger, annoyance, fear and especially heartbreak and hurt in the last few hours. Feeling her defenses obliterated in the last four hours, Helga ran into the nearest abandoned building and finally let go.

 _Why couldn't he love me?_ She sobbed, memories drifting back to the last lesson of the day...

 _"Now, the American Revolution was one of the proudest times in our history, when we finally broke free of British rule and finally became our own independent country, rather than Britain's colonies. Now, here..." Mr. Simmons taught as the students quietly bullied Helga._

 _As much much as Helga wanted to look into her book shrine she knew she couldn't risk it, since Arnold rejected her and the other kids knew her now exposed secret. She gave a quiet sigh, no longer attempting her facade._ What's the point? Everyone knows my secret and the fact that my love for my towheaded angel is unrequited. Shall I ever find peace?

 _A spitball hit the back of her head. Helga angrily turned around to face the offenders and found them in Harold and Sid._

 _She scowled and gritted her teeth, "Knock. It. Off."_

 _"Or what, you'll tell Arnold on us?" Harold whispered as Sid and the others in the row behind her snickered under their breath. Growling Helga turned around and avoided Arnold's questioning glance, shaking her hair free from the spitball. Not five minutes later another two more in quick succession hit her again, this time on her back. This time, Helga didn't bother turning around._ Stay calm Helga. You can't get them back right now so keep Simmons off your back and pound them later.

 _"Now, I want everyone to take out their history textbooks and open to page 254." Helga gulped nervously._ My shrine is in that book! Criminy, want am I supposed to do?! _She looked over and saw everyone taking out their textbooks._ I'll just say I can't find mine. He'll ask me to share with Phoebe or just give me a spare. No problem!

 _"Mr. Simmons, I can't find my textbook," She said, pretending to search her desk, "I think I lost it."_

 _"Hmm," Mr. Simmons said, walking over to Helga's desk, easily pulling out her textbook, "Here you go Helga."_

Crap! There goes that idea. _"Thanks, Mr. Simmons!"_

 _"You're welcome Helga." As he continued the lesson Helga ignored the laughter behind her back and soon class dismissed. As Helga was putting her textbook back Stinky accidentally-on-purpose knocked into Helga._

 _"Oops," He said laughing, "I must not have seen you there!" Helga gasped as the book hit the floor, revealing her shrine. She scooped it up as fast as she could but it was too late._

 _"Oh. My. Gosh." Rhonda said, totally freaked out._ Is Helga crazy or what? _"Was that...Arnold? Was that some sort of shrine of Arnold?"_

 _The people still packing their things stayed behind to watch, Arnold included._

 _"N-no, of course not Rhonda Llyod, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be going home." She said shoving past her, but in the process Harold grabbed the book. "Hey! Give that back!"_

 _"OOh look Arnold! She made this for you! Hahaha!"_

 _Arnold gritted his teeth._ Why can't everyone just stop talking about this? I never asked her to fall in love with me. I wish I could return her feelings but I can't so can everyone just DROP IT!

 _Harold continued, "I bet this means she really like you and wants to-"_

 _"STOP IT! Everyone!" Arnold shouted, and all the laughter and side conversations stopped. "Just quit making fun of her and stop bothering me! Just because she loves me doesn't mean I love her, okay? Just leave the both of us alone!" He grabbed his things and left, Gerald quickly following behind him.  
_

 _She couldn't take it anymore. Helga pushed past her stunned classmates and ran out the door, ignoring Phoebe's protests. She needed to be alone._

 **...**

Helga wiped the last of her tears way, sniffling sadly. _Oh why couldn't I be nicer? None of this would have happened if I showed Arnold some of the kindness he showed me._ She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. _Oh well, that's it. I can't do anything now._

Suddenly she heard a crash upstairs. Remembering her jujitsu lessons she stood up slowly got up and shouted, "Hey! Who the heck's there!"

Another crash followed along with a "Damn!"

Helga went up the stairs, not bothering to touch the rusted banister. _Gross, who knows what kind of stuff is on there._ Just before reaching the top Helga noticed an exposed fuse box, aged wires poking out of the dilapidated object. _Criminy, gotta be careful with this thing._ She continued up the stairs but before she could get upstairs a man pushed her down, carrying a bag of stolen objects. "Outta my way, kid!" He ran down the rest of stairs.

Helga fell down the top row of stairs, her back hitting the fuse box. Electricity flowed through her body, immobilizing her with a painful current. Her muscles twitched in pain, her heart beating irregularly due to the high current pulsing through her veins and contradicting her body's natural electric rhythm. She could feel her mind faze in and out of consciousness, every second felt like hours. She let out a strangled scream, the pain getting worse every second and couldn't help the tears running down her cheeks.

And everything went black.

 **...**

Helga seemed to flow through time and space, the peace of emptiness soothing her unconscious mind. As she regained her senses she screamed.

"What the heck is going on? Get me out of here!" As if acquiescing to her demands, the black emptiness faded away into a pure white heaven. A middle aged man with a spotless white robe and a set of dove like wings appeared to her.

"Helga Pataki?" He said, looking at his clipboard, "Welcome to Heaven."

Helga looked around in shock. "I'm dead? I'm not supposed to dead! I'm 11 years old for crying out loud, I can't be dead!"

The man sighed, "Death disregards age. Now, please follow me and we can get you settled."

"No," Helga crossed her arms, "Way in Dodge am I going there. I want to go back to Earth right now."

"Why? To go back to a live of pain, suffering and being unloved? Very rarely do people oppose to being here. Please come with me."

Helga stood in place, _The guy does have a point, what do I have to live for here...I mean, down there. I'm ignored by Bob and Miriam, pushed aside in favor of Olga and I have to bully people just in order to get respect. The only friends I had were Pheobe...and Arnold, in some ways. At least before, I guess. Does he even want anything to do with me anymore? And he was right about Phoebe and ugh, Lila. I am pretty mean to Phoebe for no reason, and she's supposed to be my best friend. And Lila doesn't even like Arnold that much, he just follows her around all the time._ She frowned, rubbing her foot into the cloud. _I guess I'm better off dead to all of them. Or is this just for me?_

"Miss Pataki? Are you ready?" The nameless angel said, gently hovering off the ground, "We need to get to the Gates of Heaven right away."

"Isn't there another way? Can't I come back to life or something? Like some kind of quest I can complete?"

He frowned, rubbing his chin. "Very well, come with me." He floated towards the Gates and pulled a lever, with Helga and him falling through the cloud gap that was created. Helga almost fell harshly on the cloud floor (if such a thing was possible) but the angel created another barrier for her to land on as he floated down to the floor.

"Thanks," She muttered, 'dusting' off her dress and walking towards the oriented angel. "Where are we?"

"Boot camp." He said simply, "In heaven there the souls of humans (like yourself) that are bored of an eternity of joy for whatever reasons, and decide to spend the rest of their eternal lives after angel training to protect humans. Some are merely people do decide to help and others are Christened Guardian Angels. Many are former humans and others are the _very rare_ humans that was given a second chance at life, like yourself." He said with a small smile.

Helga's eyes widened, "Are you saying..." _I get a second chance at life! This is great!_

"Yes Helga, you've been granted a second chance at life. However, you must be willing to complete Angel Boot Camp, also known as ABC before you can return to Earth for your second chance. You will need to learn how to fly, use your powers properly and make proper use of your angel dust before leaving ABC. While on Earth you must do one random act of kindness every day in order for your powers to grow properly."

Helga nodded enthusiastically. "Got it. What else?"

"While on Earth you must also complete Guardian Angel Training in order to fully prepare yourself for your mission. You will be told of your mission once you complete both training at fifteen years of age. After you complete your mission you can choose to return to a fully mortal, non magic life or continue to use your powers to help others and live an eternal ageless life."

"That sound pretty good actually." Helga smiled in earnest, then frowned, "I'm not complaining but why did you give a second chance?"

"You asked if there was anything you could do in order to come back to life. And after reviewing your files it was deemed by the Lord himself that you could receive another chance due to your age and hidden potential. As long as you keep your half angel status a complete secret until your mission concludes and you protect your charges, you'll be fine. Any questions?"

Helga shook her head. The angel continued, "Good, your human body will be protected in a magical case here that resists aging for the duration of your stay in Heaven. Time moves differently on Earth and in Heaven. While ABC is two months long here, it'll only seem like you've been gone a week or two on Earth."

Helga shrugged, "I'm fine with that. It's not like Bob and Miriam will care anyway. How soon can we get started?"

He smirked, "I thought you'd never ask." He snapped his fingers and his and Helga's appearance changed drastically. Helga's newbie uniform consisted of the classic cargo pants in a shade of olive green, a gray cotton T-shirt and heavy black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her pink bow was tied onto her wrist. She carried a huge backpack of supplies and items that would come in handy during her two month stay on the ABC grounds.

"My name is David," the angel spoke, transformed into a Lieutenant's uniform. He blew on his finger as if smoke came from it from their instant transformations, "Welcome to ABC! The first class begins at 0700 hours! Be punctual!"

Helga looked around in shock, looking over her appearance. "How the heck id you manage this? It's pretty boss!"

David smirked, "All it takes is a two month stay at ABC and another three at GAT along with 268 years of practice."

 _268 years?! How on Earth...Criminy, nothing should surprise me anymore..._ Helga just shook her head in disbelief. _I guess I'll have plenty of time to train._

"Okay Ms. Pataki head to your bunk. I'd rest up now- you have a long eight weeks ahead of you..."

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls? How are you doing? With college coming up I decided to look back at my adolescent haunts and rediscovered my hobby of writing Fanfiction. While I haven't been writing I have been reading a lot of stories (including my own) and since my writing looks and sounds absolutely awful when I was 14/15, I'm doing some editing and reposting. In the meantime, Tell me what you guys think, the next chapter will have an age bump and it's not going to get too religious so I won't put this is the spiritual section.**

Don't forget to review!


	2. How It All Started

Helga's life made quite a few improvements after her two month training at ABC. She decided to take Miss Bliss' twice a week therapy to heart and started sharing most of her problems and issues with the good doctor, including Arnold's rejection and started taking the steps to becoming a better, healthier person. Helga kept to herself most days, keeping a somewhat aloof yet helpful demeanor and remained witty and sarcastic, of course. She and Phoebe re-bonded their friendship after Helga's disappearance and became closer friends. She never told where she went or what happened to her, but it was later revealed to her that Bob and Miriam did notice her disappearance and did their best to find her, and from that moment on straightened up as parents. Miriam started (and continued) to go to AA and Bob softened his gruff demeanor. They weren't perfect parents and while Helga still didn't trust them with too many things (and definitely not with her powers, not that she could anyway), she felt more comfortable with talking about more mundane topics such as school and sports.

School became even easier for Helga; her powers helped her study faster and finish assignments quicker while giving her a bonus effect of remembering minute points and doing the occasional 'pen writes on it's own' trick as she multi tasked with other assignments and chores. While Helga also decided to indulge a bit in more stereotypically girly sports/activities such as ballet and gymnastics, she never lost her passion for baseball, which made her play sports practically year round, with the benefit of helping her keep toned for her upcoming mission and making her one of the school's top athletes.

Her task would finally be revealed on her birthday, and she was wondering what the heck her mission would be. She finished her GAT training a few months prior and had full control of her powers (after various slip ups). She could fly, turn invisible, intangible, use telekinesis, wield her magic effectively, better endurance than most and learned about magical history. Helga could also transform into her angel state and have her powers amplified to a higher degree. While she couldn't teleport to places in either forms due to her still being alive she didn't mind too much since her flying speeds topped at five hundred miles an hour, faster than she ever expected. She smiled, more than excited as she thought about the possibilities she could have for her mission. _Criminy, who knows what I could end up doing?_ She looked at her 'watch', a gift given by David after finishing ABC four and a half years ago. It looked like a standard G-Shock watch but with a pink and white motif. The standard watch screen replaced with an LED touch screen that allowed her to receive messages and information from Heaven, and communicate with the people she met during her training. It also had a special theft protection by appearing to be broken and cracked during the rare times Helga took it off.

Her thoughts were cut short as the final school bell rang. She dropped her Freshman Geometry textbook into her backpack and headed out the door, meeting up with Phoebe who was leaving her respective Algebra 2 class.

"Hello Helga," Phoebe said, holding the books she couldn't carry in her bag, "How was Geometry?"

"It's be better if it wasn't at the end of the day," Helga muttered, "The only good thing is that we won't have math on Monday."

Phoebe nodded as she referred to the school's rotating schedule, "Yes indeed. However, I am looking forward to the weekend."

Helga nodded, "What do you have planned?"

"Well, I have a Fencing tournament this Saturday and Father and I are going to do some cooking afterwards while my mother and I shall go shopping on Sunday," Phoebe said, tucking her now shoulder length hair behind her ear as they reached their lockers, turning in the combination, "What do you have planned this weekend, Helga?" She opened the door.

 _Oh you know, going up to Heaven to practice my combat with David, work on my miracle casting and do a bit of reading up on Advanced Flying techniques_ , _no big deal_ , "Oh nothing much. Maybe Miriam, er, my mom and I can get our nails done later this weekend," Helga said, flicking the remains of her clear nail polish off from their previous trip as she leaned against a locker. "Nothing big."

"Oh that sounds splendid, Helga! It's wonderful you and your mom can finally bond," Phoebe grabbed her books and shut the locker, walking alongside Helga once again as they stepped outside in the somewhat warm, late-March breeze. Her white ruffled skirt gently fluttered in the wind, forcing her to hold it down as she precariously went down the school's front steps. Helga slid down the railing and landed gracefully on the concrete sidewalk.

"And that's why, Pheebs, I rarely wear dresses," Helga said proudly, gesturing to her ensemble of tan cargo pants, a heather gray tank top and a gray jacket, along with a pair of white tennis shoes that she so often wore in her youth when Phoebe made it down. "I never have to worry about that happening,"

"Well, it's more than just comfort, Helga, I find it very practical." Phoebe said as they continued their walk home, shifting her books back as the breeze settled, "You wore dresses a lot when we were younger."

Helga shrugged, "Yeah, because my dad just passed me Olga's hand me downs and I couldn't buy anything else. But now I can actually wear what I like." _Plus I get much more flexibly in combat._ "No way am I passing that up."

Soon two boys called to them, "Helloo ladies," Gerald said as he and Arnold made their appearance, walking up to Phoebe's other side and Arnold on Helga's, "What happening?"

"Not much," Helga said, tying up her mid-back length hair from another breeze, "Just walking along the dusty trail known as life," She finished her ponytail and continued walking ahead, "What's up with you buckos?"

"Same as you, Pataki." Gerald shrugged, "How's the baseball season going?" Gerald had grown taller, reaching about 5'6" but of course he wasn't done growing yet at 14, with his exaggerated hi-top fade being cropped down to 5 inches of hair. His 33 long sleeved jersey was replaced by a shirt of the same number, with blue jeans and black sneakers completing his look.

"It's pretty much over, Geraldo. We have a post season party coming up but other than that we're pretty much done," Helga explained, doing her best to ignore Arnold.

"Hey Helga," Arnold said after Phoebe and Gerald started talking (read: flirting) with one another, "What's up?" Arnold now wore a white tank top (muscle style) underneath his green and blue plaid button up, with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He had stopped wearing his little blue hat a few weeks after Helga reappeared, though he never said why.

 _Criminy, you'd think he'd take a hint...well, I have to at least be polite_ , "Not much. And you?"

"I'm pretty good, I'm helping prepare some disaster relief stuff with my parents to send overseas. How about you?" Helga shrugged, unwilling to continue the conversation further. Arnold sighed, "Well it was nice talking to you Helga," He said as they reached her house first. _I wish I could say the same, Arnoldo_ , Helga rolled her eyes, "Likewise hairboy. Have a nice day."

She climbed up the stairs and shut the door. Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe just looked at each other. Arnold sighed, "There goes any chance we could ever be friends."

"Man, what did you expect? You broke her heart to pieces, Arnold!" Gerald said as they continued walking, "Then started going after Lila again, who, by the way, doesn't like you at all, and expected her to be okay with it!"

Phoebe nodded in affirmation, "It was unwise of you to think that Helga could withstand that kind of emotional stress. Not many people can."

"I know, but..." Arnold paused, "Just because I don't love her doesn't mean I can't care about her, right? It doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

"No, but that means it it Helga's choice whether or not to make or maintain a friendship with you. You cannot force her to do so." Phoebe frowned, her books slipping from her grasp.

"In other words," Gerald took the books from Phoebe's hands, carrying them for her, "Just leave her alone. If she wants to be friends then she'll talk to you...in more than three words."

 **. . .**

Locking her door, Helga walked inside her empty house. With Miriam now mostly weened off the alcohol, she and Bob decided to work together at the new and improved Cell Phone Emporium- as co owners. It gave Miriam a way to occupy her time and Bob a chance to reconnect with his estranged wife. This worked out well for Helga as it gave her a chance to do her 'work' in private- without prying eyes.

Reaching her room Helga set her backpack down and shut the door. _Alone at last._ The soon-to-be fifteen year old freshman pulled out a yoga mat and set it in the middle of the room. She sat down Indian style and began her meditation session, closing her eyes and focusing her energy. She could feel herself regenerating from the stresses of the day and concentrated on clearing her mind, rising a few feet above the mat and feeling finally at peace.

Helga barely had fifteen minutes to herself before hearing the front door slam and Olga's voice, "Baby sister! I'm home, where are you?" In her earlier days of meditation Helga would have fallen unceremoniously on the mat after her concentration broke, and growled angrily at the cause. Nowadays, she merely opened an eye and pointed towards the door, using her telekinesis to lock it before Olga could open it.

"Helga?" Olga asked after climbing up the stairs, jiggling the doorknob. "Are you in there? I heard the door lock. Come and help me make dinner!"

 _Ugh, Criminy, I can't deal with her right now._ Assuming an upright position while still hovering off the ground Helga floated over to her closet, passing intangibly through the door to keep Olga from hearing it creak. She floated up to the attic and in the deep dark corners she found what she was looking for.

A baby blue saucer.

Since she was only part angel (or rather, a human who received Angel powers) she was not able to teleport back and forth to Earth whenever she pleased. Something about only souls being light enough to pass through dimensions. _Whatever_. The saucer was the only way half angels and humans could enter Heaven without the aid of another angel or higher being. The saucer was about 4 ft in diameter and made of titanium backing, and looked like a huge plate with the exception of the hidden compartment which held the circuits used to operate it. It was plain and inconspicuous- just the way Helga wanted it. She picked it up and waved her hand over it, dusting it off from her last use and simultaneously activating it. Putting the now glowing saucer down she stepped on it and pressed on the "Adjust" button on her watch. With that she disappeared into yellow light and faded away.

 **. . .**

After she re-materialized Helga went into the huge cloud where David's office resided. When she first came to Heaven she wondered why the office remained afloat in the clouds when they were just condensed water vapor, but David made everything easy to understand.

 _"Heaven is in an alternate dimension, where there is nothing but clouds that are like the softest pillows- solid enough to walk on yet soft to the touch. People are only able to reach here through death if they're lucky enough or through circumstances like yours."_

Helga entered the office to David on a futuristic computer. "Hello Helga." he said without a glace.

"Hey Teach," She responded, settling into the comfy cloud chair, "So when's the training gonna begin? I want to punch something," Helga thought, thinking back to Arnold and his annoying intrusions.

David winced, remembering the sparring sessions that he faced with her. _Helga is definitely one of my more...powerful students..._ He paused his work and turned to face Helga, setting his hands on his desk.

"Well, as a matter of fact, there are no more sparring sessions for a while. While there is always room for improvement you have a 96% rate of success. You have been trained for almost five years now in how to take down anything that you may face with persuasion, strength and power. Anything else at this point would just be nitpicking at minute flaws. Congratulations, Helga."

She raised an eyebrow, "So that's it, no more workouts? No more training?"

David nodded, "For now, yes. You and the other angels will have to do yearly examinations but other than that, you all are pretty much free."

Helga scoffed, "Criminy, this was a waste of energy. I could have been hanging out with Phoebe or doing homework or something."

"Well, you could always help Olga out with dinner," David said simply at Helga's scowling face. "Sisterly bonding and all."

Helga rolled her eyes, "As if, she's always asking me to help, as if I don't have a life."

David backed away from is desk, reaching into a drawer, "Moving on," he said, attempting to avoid Helga's incoming rant, "Here's an early birthday gift. It will also give you a hint for what your mission will be."

"Can't you just tell me today? My birthday is tomorrow, they're practically no difference." Helga crossed her arms in frustration. David looked up from his desk and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I cannot do that. You will find out on the minute of your fifteenth birthday, and no sooner." He lifted himself up and gave Helga her gift. "Here you go."

Helga took the box. It was about the size of her palms put together side by side in width and around a foot or so in length. Wrapped in galaxy blue paper, she reached for the black bow to open it-

"Not here!" David exclaimed, "You must open it on Earth."

Helga took her hand away from the bow slowly, "Is this some kind of prank?" She asked, thinking back to Arnold's little blinding birthday gift half a decade prior.

"No such thing. This gift will give you a sense of what you are going up against for your upcoming assignment. When your assignment is revealed, you will know it. I can promise you that."

Reluctantly nodding Helga stood up, holding the book as carefully as she could. "Alright," she said as she looked towards the exit, "Anything else?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Best wishes!"

 **. . .**

Helga returned to the attic of her home and exited carefully, staying a few inches above the floorboard. Looking outside there seemed to be an hour or two left of sunlight, and she could smell food being prepared downstairs. Feeling her stomach growl she carefully landed and turned on her room lights and placed the package on her bed.

She redecorated her room from the purplish-blue motif to a cool, neutral shade of white in the summer before high school. Her wood floor was sanded and polished around the same time and she replaced the decade old small carpet under her bed for a newer darker shade of blue in the center of her room. The bed, nightstand and wardrobe was also replaced as she changed. Helga got her backpack up from the side of her desk and took out her homework, doing what she could tonight and Sunday. There is no way I'm doing homework on my birthday! Especially with my mission coming up... She diligently worked on her English and Math homework and completed half of her History before Olga called her down for dinner.

"Baby sister, what would you like to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Olga clapped her hands together happily. "You only turn 15 once!"

 _And every other age_ , she rolled her eyes mentally. Helga swallowed her bite of lasagna before answering, "My name is Helga. And I don't really have plans."

"No plans? Nonsense! We are going to have a birthday dinner tomorrow night as a family." Bob ordered before drinking a mouthful of water, "That's the Pataki way!"

Miriam nodded before continuing, "Your father's right dear, we're closing early tomorrow night in order to celebrate your special day!"

Helga grinned, "Well if that's the plan I ain't complaining. What time are we getting out of here? Where are we going?"

"Miriam and I already made reservations to this new fancy place, errr Fountain or something. It's supposed to be good, and it better be!"

"We're leaving at 6:30 to get there in time for our reservation, so please be ready," Miriam smiled.

"You got it mom," Helga said.

After dinner Helga finished the last of the homework she planned to finish for tonight and yawned. She looked outside at the twilight sky and smiled. Perfect.

She got up and stretched out, then focused on her inner power. Her body cased itself in a bright yellow glow, so bright you couldn't see the person within. When it subsided, Helga looked to be a different person. Like traditional angels, Helga had wings and a golden halo hovering a few inches above her head. Unlike them, her wings were a bit less than half the size of what the fairy tales depicted them to look like and she wore loose white pants and a white sweater- not the typical flowing white gown. Adorning her feet were white combat boots and not bare feet. Her hair, once in a simple ponytail was now held in a messy yet tight bun and her watch became a more elegant silver bangle.

As David explained to her, this form was her combat form, the standard transformation for half angels like herself. It used less power and therefore more suited for long term usage - perfect for times like this. Helga jumped in the air in glee, opening her window as carefully as she could and turned invisible in case of any onlookers. She jumped down, letting gravity do it's deed until the very last second, then her wings took control.

And like a gust of wind, she was gone.

 **. . .**

Helga soared through the skies, feeling invigorated by the rush of 500 mi/hr speeds. It had been almost a month since she was able to last sneak out to fly and she had missed it. Soaring miles above the city -above the planet- on her own power was something she cherished greatly.

 _Crimeny, if I could only do this during the day, those assholes would have no clue what hit them..._ She thought, thinking back to the few pranks she had endured in the past. Shrugging off the negative feelings of high school and did a couple of loop-de-loops, screaming in delight. Of all the ways being an Angel hybrid could have changed her life, flying was the best. She flew up a few miles higher into the beginnings of the stratosphere and slowed down her pace, now certain she was far enough from any more prying eyes. _The only people that can possibly see me are in space_ , she thought as she flicked her wrist and her bangle displayed the time.

 _2:12 am! Criminy, I gotta get back!_ She flew down at top speed from twelve miles above the surface and landed in the darkest place she could find. She turned invisible and hovered her way back towards her house and back into her open window. As she placed her feet down gently Helga de-transformed, returning her human appearance- gray tank top, tan cargoes and now black socks. Snapping her fingers, her book floated towards her desk and rested gently upon it. She shivered from the aftermath of her high speed flying and smiled, heating her bedspread and climbing in. In Angel form she couldn't feel cold unless the temperatures fell below -100 degrees Fahrenheit, which was pretty rare but her human state felt cold at the slightest temperature drop. As she fell into slumber her trill remained high and she couldn't wait for later that day.

As she slept an object came to appear underneath her pillow...

* * *

Helga woke at quarter past eleven, ready to start her day. She undressed and put on her robe, deciding to take a nice long shower. She knew her parents had gone to work early and her sister was off doing her own thing, giving her plenty of time to relax. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out and dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt and black boot cut jeans along with gray sneakers. Her hair- which she dried in a snap -was left in it's natural waves and flowed down her back. Looking over to her desk she picked up her gift and opened it.

"A book?" Helga questioned, "Yeah, this will definitely come in handy." This was decorated in ancient symbols and designs yet had no title. She opened it carefully and her pillow started to shake.

"Over here!"

Helga rose an eyebrow, surprised but not scared. She lifted her pillow to find a small silver locket, about the size of a two quarters shaking.

"Pff, it's about time!" The clap opened and a small figure popped, or rather flew out. "Happy birthday Helga," She said with a smile, "I'm your guide."

* * *

 **And that's all folks! It's definitely been a while but I had to get at least one update in before the New Year! I know that it's a pretty slow chapter (I was dreading finishing this myself) but it's pretty important for further context.**

 **As always, read, review, follow, etc and I'll see you next time! Thanks for your support!**


End file.
